An Experiance From HELL!
by DarkHybridChild
Summary: Haha.. For once in my life I think ive written humor pretty well.. Uhh. PGis for swearing, and this, will NOT be co-written with DarkYugiMotou! This has a MAJOR Crossover and orignal character warning so beware! Muwahaha! R&R please


DSK: Err..Here we go again..   
  
Mandi: you have a problem?  
  
DSK: Yeah! I do..I dont see why you made us and Mandra split personalities again..  
  
Mandi: oh shut up..  
  
Lori: WHEEEE! HIIII! Im DYM's other personality..Im the hyper one ^_____^  
  
DYM: Oh good lord..  
  
Josh: This is mad woman..  
  
Kenny: Yeah! I mean.. WHY do we want to- *chokes*  
  
Mandi: *shoves an icevube down his throat* HUSH YOU! Dont give away the story yet! Anyways..  
  
DJK: *cackles* DSK/Mandi don't own Yuugiou or any of the OTHER anime/games mentioned in this story.. if she did.. oh god..I dont want to think about it..  
  
DSK: *glares*  
  
Lori: WAHAY!  
  
DYM: Oh dear ra.. On with the story..  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Mandi: Im bored.  
  
DSK: And we care?  
  
DYB: *snorts*   
  
Mandi: *glares* well, im not the one with the psychotic boyfriend of ANOTHER psychotic guy..  
  
DSK: hmph!  
  
Lori: SHUT UP! -_- *sips on her soda and sits on Otogi's head, thinking* hmm.. I wanna do something..  
  
DYM: Or go somewhere *laying on the couch, getting grossed out as DRB chugs down his 15th icecream float* ...Dont you EVER stop?!?   
  
DRB: No...  
  
DYM: --;;  
  
Senna: LETS GO TO THE BEACH!()*@&#$  
  
Kairi: uhh...how preytell? we're in the middle of FREAKIN JAPAN HERE@!(*)#  
  
Mandi: Who said we're GOING to the beach here?!?  
  
Everyone: ?_? *blinks stupidly*  
  
Mandi: Going to the beach is a great Idea... Now, we're going to fly to america, pack up a few of me and my brother's cars and drive to the beach.  
  
Bakura: You can drive?  
  
Mandi: *glares* yes.  
  
Bakura: I feel SO self assured.  
  
Tea: oh hush Bakura *sits on him fondly*  
  
DMK: I think im gonna be sick..*looking for something sharp to kill Lori with*  
  
DJK: I dont see what the fun is going to a place where theres sand everywhere and coldass water..and where people turn as red as a scorpion..  
  
Lori: shut up -_-;;  
  
Otogi: You know, I was thinking...HOW are we getting there?  
  
Mandi: -.-;; jeez, we're flying to America to my other mansion and getting the cars there, packing and then heading off to the beach..  
  
Ryou: Uhm..how are we going to fly..?  
  
Mandi: No worries! ^_^ Im just uhh..borrowing a few bucks from Kaiba and using some of my funds and paying for our tickets..  
  
Kaiba: you're going to do WHAT!?!  
  
Mandi: eh...hehe... *sweatdrops*  
  
Jou: oh come on Seto! it's gonna be fun! *makes a big cute puppy face* Pleeease?!?  
  
Seto: *twitches* Jou. dont. do. that. youknowicantresistthatface!   
  
Jou: I know. ^_^;;  
  
Mandi: well! thats settled! Now, LETS GO TELL EVERYONE!  
  
Jou/Otogi/Lori/Tea/Kairi/Senna/DSK/DYM: 'KAY! *run off to different sections of the mansion*  
  
Jou: *banging on the room doors*   
  
Ramza: What now? *glaring*   
  
Jou: we're going on a trip)(*@# PACK YOUR STUFF DAMMIT)(*@$ *squees and rushes off to the next door*  
  
Kairi: *leaps into the arcade, landing on Kurama* Um..oops *blushes* anyways...GUESS WHAT EVERYONE!?!   
  
Kurama/DNK/Cloud/Sora/YT: WHAT!?  
  
Kairi: ...WE'RE GOIN ON A ROAD TRIP! START PACKING!   
  
Everyone: ALRIGHT! *runs off*  
  
Kurama: Uhh..Could you get off me..please? *blushes* 'Not that I dont mind' He thought.  
  
Kairi: OH! S-sory! *jumps up and blushes a deep red* Uhh..I hadn't meant to have landed on you..uhh, I better to round the others up! Bye! *runs off*  
  
DSK&DYM: *step out of the elevator in the basement where the dueling areas are* GUESS WHAT!   
  
Yami: Like I care..?   
  
Y/A: *glares and heads for his crowbar*   
  
Yami: I mean..WHAT!?!  
  
DSK: WE'RE GOING TO THE BEACH! PACK YOUR STUFF!  
  
DYM: YEAH! YAAAAY! COME ON! *drags Y/A, Y/S Yami, and Riku back to the elevator with DSK following with Mustadio, Yuugi, and Otogi who had just joined them*  
  
Lori: uhh..Mandi?  
  
Mandi: Yeah?  
  
Lori: Have you seen Alex lately?  
  
Mandi: No, why?  
  
Lori: -_- I think Bakura sent him to the shadowrealm again..  
  
Mandi: Probally, anyways, it's of no importance, now, getting your deck back is important.  
  
Lori: Yeah, damn bastard..*grumbles cursewords about Bakura*  
  
Mandi: *laughs* keep swearing like that and you WILL end up like Bakura!  
  
Senna: *heading out back where the mini-golf, swimming pool, and bigass soccer feild is* OMG! GUESS! GUESS WHAT!)@(*$  
  
At that moment, Yami Malik swung his golf-club, missing it and nearly hitting Malik in the head, which of course made Malik yell and fall to the ground, landing on his ass.  
  
Y/M: What now bitch! Can't you see im trying to hit the hole here?!?  
  
Malik: YOU COULD'VE GIVEN ME A CONCUSSION! AND SCAR MY BEAUTIFUL HEAD!  
  
Senna: *whispered under her breath* Beautiful my big toe.. Eerr..ANYWAYS! WE'RE GOING ON A ROAD TRIP TO THE BEACH IN AMERICA! GET YOUR STUFF PACKED! *turns to the others in the pool, and on the soccer feild* THAT GOES FOR YOU AS WELL!   
  
Everyone: *started scrambling off, trampling Y/M and Malik*  
  
Malik&Y/M: *twitch continusly*   
  
Senna: hehe.. *runs off happily*  
  
Once everyone was alerted, they all scrambled to pack things. The whole mansion was a blurr, but night time, they were all packed. Of course, Kenny, Joshua, Lori, and Kurama tried to pack the DDR Machine, and several other things, but unfortunately, it didnt work.  
  
Lori: Dammit! I want to bring with with meee! *cries*  
  
Kurama: Same.. *sighs*  
  
Mandi: Oh come on, they'll probally have DDR at the beach! Anyways, we all need to get sleep for tommrrow.   
  
Josh: Riiiight..  
  
Kenny: And this is comming from the one who never sleeps?  
  
Mandi: *glares* I sleep! *whacks him with her crowbar*  
  
Kenny: x.x *knocked out*  
  
Mandi: Score! Who's next!? *looks around*  
  
Everyone: *backs away*  
  
Mandi: Aww..  
  
Mandi: Anyways, LETS GO TO BED AND GET RESTED!  
  
Everyone: YAY!  
  
Everyone scrambled to their rooms, except for a few people. DRB, was in the kitchen, raiding the fridge, DYM, who was playing DDR, Mandi and Lorin who were talking. And lastly, Seto and Jou. They were asleep on the couch, cuddled together.   
  
Mandi: *quietly* kawaii! *snaps piccies grinning and whisks off with Lori to her room, laughing about things.*  
  
~*~ Next Day ~*~  
  
Everyone was pushing and shoving as they got ready for the trip to ther airport. Once there, they waited for what seemed hours..which it was.. Once they got on the plane the seating order was very chaotic. (3 to a row)   
  
Row 1: Kenny, Josh, and DNK  
  
Row 2: Mandi, Lori, and Y/M  
  
Row 3: Seto, Jou, and Y/S  
  
Row 4: DSK, DYB, and DYM  
  
Row 5: DMK, DJK, and Malik  
  
Row 6: Yuugi, Kairi, and Sora  
  
Row 7: Tea, Bakura, and Ryou.  
  
Row 8: Yami, Riku, and Senna.  
  
Row 9: Delita, Cloud, and Wiegraf  
  
Row 10: Ramza, Mustadio, and Kurama  
  
Row 11: Y/A, Y/T, and Inori.  
  
Row 12: Sano, Kenshin, and Zidane  
  
Row 13: Vivi, Noa, and Mokuba  
  
Row 14: Tristan, Gary, Mysty  
  
Row 15: Sakura, Li, Yue  
  
Row 16: Serenity, Alex(which they got back from the shadowrealm), and Otogi.   
  
Once everyone was seated, all was quiet, once they got in the air, things started to get hectic.  
  
Delita: I dont see why we have to go..  
  
Noa: *behind them a few seats* Just shut up! Be glad we even get to GO anywhere!  
  
Y/A: Who asked you?! *turning around and glaring*  
  
Yami: Whoa! Calm down!   
  
Seto: Who's gonna make us pharaoh! *glares*   
  
Yami: What did you say? *death glaring*  
  
Seto: You heard me, stupid pharaoh.  
  
Jou: *cuddling up on Y/S* Meh.. Seto, come on.. dont fight..  
  
Y/S: *sighing* he wont..trust me..  
  
Mandi: OI! Don't make me come back there!  
  
Bakura: I'd like to see you try!  
  
Tea: Baku-chan pleasee! Don't!   
  
Ryou: -_- Its hopeless..  
  
Soon, the waitress came out, ordering food and drinks, of course, Jou took up the whole menu and everyone else glared. Soon, there was something flying and hit Y/M.  
  
Y/M: WHO DARES TO THROW SOMETHING AT ME?! *turning around and glaring, only to see a giggling Inori*  
  
Y/M: Well. Take this! *grabs Lori's spoon and flings some of her pudding at Inori which ended up hitting Kenshin*  
  
Kenshin: oro? *blinks*  
  
Sano: *turns back* HOW *DARE* YOU HIT KENSHIN! *throws something at Y/M which hit Ramza*  
  
Ramza: OH! *growls* LOOK WHAT YOU DID YOU STUPID IDIOT! *picking up something to throw*  
  
Soon, it became a war, food was flying, random items were flying, there were shouts and screams and grunts and growls  
  
OW!  
  
DIE!  
  
GET OFF OF ME DAMMIT!  
  
THATS MY HAIR!  
  
TOO BAD!  
  
YOUR SQUISHING ME!  
  
OW! THAT WAS MY EYE!  
  
MY BEAUTIFUL HAIR!  
  
ACK! HOW DARE YOU THROW THIS AT ME!  
  
This went on for a while, while others just calmly sat there, not saying anything..  
  
Sakura: So uh.. When are we going to get there..?  
  
Yue: And i'm supposed to know?  
  
Sakura: *blushes embarassedly* Sorry! I was just wondering..   
  
Li: DIE DAMMIT! *jummping from his seat, diving for the next row*  
  
Sakura: *sweatdrops* Uh..  
  
Y/T: Stupid mortals..*gets hit in the face with a shoe* OW! WHY YOU DAMN BASTARDS! *jummping up towards everyone else*  
  
Inori: *giggling*  
  
Mandi: oh boy..  
  
Lori: I'll say..  
  
Serenity: Save me now..  
  
Alex: Want me to? *grins pervertedly*  
  
Serenity: *scooting away* uhh..no..   
  
Senna: EEK! *dodges a flying object, jumping onto the next seat. Only to find herself in Riku's lap..*   
  
Riku: *staring blankly* Would you get off of me /please/ *glares*  
  
Senna: *blushes* Sorry! *jumps off back into her seat*  
  
Sora: YOU DID NOT JUST HIT ME *throws something*  
  
Kairi: Oh boy..  
  
Yuugi: EEP! *ducking down*  
  
Mysty: I'm scared..  
  
Tristan: I'll protect you! *grins*  
  
Mysty: *mallets him hard* I dont think so! *clings onto Gary*  
  
Gary: Heh. *ducks a flying object*  
  
Mokuba: *blinkling* This is better then the WWE fights I see! Wow!  
  
Noa: *in a dustcloud fight* DIE DAMMIT! ACK! *gets thrown out and gets knocked out x.x*  
  
Vivi: @_@ *is scared*  
  
Mandi: This is gonna be a loooong trip..  
  
The brawling went on for quite a long time til everyone got wore out and calmed down. There was food everywhere and on everyone, there were bumps, bruises, cuts and scrapes, and everything else.   
  
Seto: *sitting down, the cleanest of them all, still looking composed yet sweating* Stupid people..  
  
Jou: *transfurring from Y/S's shoulder to Seto's and mumbles sleepily* At least im not the one who had to speak up..  
  
Seto: *growls slightly*  
  
Y/S: *snorts*  
  
Tea: Ugh.. Baku-chan! -_-  
  
Bakura: It's not my fault! Stupid pharaoh...  
  
Ryou: You never change yami -_-  
  
Bakura: You're point?  
  
Tea: nothing --;;  
  
Lori: *finished reading a book* that was rather different...  
  
Mandi: indeed..  
  
Y/M: *passed out*  
  
Everyone was either sleeping, knocked out, or sitting quietly. The flight passed on smoothly from there. They arrived in New York, America. There, they stepped off, all looking disshivled and covered in things. everyone stared at them, they got their baggage and changed in the bathrooms.  
  
Mandi: everyone ready to go to the mansion?  
  
Everyone: yes!  
  
Mandi: then let's go! *walks towards the exit*  
  
Once everyone was outside, there were several limo's everyone piled in and they started driving off towards The mansion. Once there, they all wentr in, chose room, and went to bed. Exausted from the flight, and the fighting. Everyone slept soundly until the next morning..  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Mandi: Well, there it is..; the first chapter..What will happen next?! I have no clue.. we'll see what my mind pulls out next..  
  
DSK: Uhh.. arn't we supposed to be working on Sennen Heart, Ruby Wings and Sapphire Eyes.. AND the rest of our stories, NOT trying to start others and not be able to finish them?!  
  
Mandi: err...good point.. So yeah folks, with her heads nearly underwater in fictions, probally updatings will be slow.. We're working on it we promise!  
  
Lori: Yeah.. same with our fictions.. Im banned from FF.net and the computer by my evil grandma and uncle *twitches*..  
  
DYM: Yeah.. evil.. updating will probally be very hard unless i actually get around to writing the stories offline and send them to Mandi..  
  
Josh: Anyways, please review.. even though this is pure crap.. we still like to know how we're doing(or how bad we are)  
  
Kenny: Yeah! flames, or praise or comments or suggestions are welcome.. So yeah..  
  
All: JA! 


End file.
